Thrall of Dagon
Dagon, the Prince of the Depths, is an ancient demon lord who dwells in the lightless depths of the abyssal layer known as the Shadowsea. Dagon is known as a seer among the demonic inhabitants of the plane who offers secrets from eons long forgotten even by most of the technically immortal Tanar’ri. Most ordinary mortals haven’t even heard of the Prince of the Depths at all, but in some remote coastal areas, dreadful stories about the ancient demon have been passed from generation to generation for centuries. But even in those regions, the influence of Dagon himself is subtle. Often, tribes of the kuo toa who revere the Prince of the Depths and wreak havoc upon the coastal settlements are the source of those stories. Sometimes, these tribes are led by a powerful initiate of Dagon who has glanced the forbidden secrets offered by the demon. Those priests are known as the Thralls of Dagon, devout and completely insane worshippers of the demon lord. Rarer still are the Thralls of Dagon among the land-dwelling peoples, but even with them, Dagon’s promises of insight into ancient secrets and vast mental powers do not trail off entirely unanswered. Becoming a Thrall of Dagon The ancient demon prince Dagon offers insight into the forbidden secrets of eons long past. Thus, the path of the Thrall of Dagon appeals to those who seek knowledge by all means and are willing to trade their very souls in exchange for the mysteries they long to learn. Most often these individuals are ruthless wizards, bards or clerics, but on rare occasions, even some druids decide to become thralls of Dagon. Sorcerers are rare among the Thralls of Dagon as they usually are not interested in studying ancient lore but long to increase their inherited magical powers. Hit Die: d4 Entry Requirements Alignment: Any evil Skills: Decipher Script 5 ranks, Knowledge (Arcana) 7 ranks, Knowledge (The Planes) 10 ranks, Swim 3 ranks Feats: Evil Brand*, Thrall to Demon*, Abyss-Bound Soul* Spells: Able to cast at least one spell with the water descriptor as well as at least three spells from the school of divination, one of which must be at least 4th level. Patron: Dagon Class Skills (4 + Int modifier): Concentration, Decipher Script, Knowledge (all skills chosen individually), Swim, Spellcraft. Class Features The following are class features of the Thrall of Dagon. Secret of the Depths: At 1st level and every two levels thereafter, the you may choose a secret from the list below. Aquatic Body (Ex): You grow translucent webs between your fingers and your toes. You gain a swim speed equal to your base land speed and can always take 10 on Swim checks even if pressed or endangered. In addition you gain the aquatic subtype. Remember that the Abyss-Bound Soul feat effectively grants you the benefits of the amphibious special ability so that you still can breathe air after choosing this secret. Blessing of Insanity (Su): Your mind is twisted by the impact of knowledge that was not meant to be discovered by mortals. This has transformed your mind to an entity that is dangerous to be messed with. When an enemy spellcaster targets you with a mind-affecting spell that allows a saving throw and you succeed at the save, the enemy immediately suffers 1d4 points of wisdom damage unless he succeeds at a Will save with a DC of 10 + your class level + your Wisdom bonus. Bonus Domain: If you are a cleric of Dagon, you may choose an additional domain from the demon lord’s domain list (see p. 61 in Fiendish Codex I – Hordes of the Abyss for details). If you are not a cleric, you add the spells of one of Dagon’s domains to the spell list of your highest level spellcasting class. You are also granted the domain power associated with the given domain. For any level-dependant benefits of the domain power, your highest-level spellcasting class is used to determine your effective "cleric" level. In addition to this, your levels as a Thrall of Dagon stack with your cleric levels in respect to the domain power of the chosen bonus domain. For example, a bard 10/Thrall of Dagon 3 who gains access to the entropy domain by choosing this secret may use a bolt of Abyssal entropy as a 13th level cleric, inflicting 13d8 points of damage. Dark Speech: Dagon has teached you to speak some words of the dark speech. You gain the Dark Speech feat as a bonus feat even if you do not fulfil the prerequisites. Insight of the Depths (Ex): Choose two Knowledge skills in each of which you must have at least 5 ranks. From now on, these skills are always class skills for you. Furthermore, you gain a +2 insight bonus on all skill checks made for the chosen skills. Sight of the Obyrith (Su): Once per day, as a free action, for up to 1 round per class level, the demon lord Dagon enables you to see things as they really are. You gain the benefits of the true seeing spell as a supernatural ability for this duration. Song of Insanity (Su): Once per day as a full-round action, you can intone a song of pure madness. The song is a mind-affecting sonic compulsion effect and affects all living creatures within 30 feet of the thrall that can hear the song. All creatures within the area of effect must succeed at a Will save with a DC of 10 + class level + your Charisma modifier, or be affected as by a confusion spell. The casterlevel for this ability’s effect is equal to your class level. Note that as a supernatural ability, the effect of the song cannot be dispelled. The casterlevel is only required to determine the duration of the effect. Touch of Aquaphobia (Su): You gain a touch attack usable once per day as standard action that awakens a primal fear of the ocean and its depths in the victim. When the touch attack is successful, the victim suffers from aquaphobia for one day per class level. Whenever the ocean is in sight, the victim is distracted with fear and takes a -2 penalty on Will saving throws. The victim also takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls against creatures with the aquatic subtype. On the first round of combat with a creature with the aquatic subtype, the victim must succeed at Will save with a DC of 10 + thrall’s class level + thrall’s wisdom modifier. When the victim fails on this saving throw, it is paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. Touch of aquaphobia is a mind-affecting fear effect. Vision of the Depths (Sp): Dagon sends you a vision from the bottomless depths of his sombre realm. Once per week, you may use contact other plane as a spell-like ability cast at a caster-level equal to your class level. You contact Dagon by using this ability which includes the dangers noted in the description of Dagon in Hordes of the Abyss (see p. 61 for details). Mind of the Depths (Su): At this point, you share an unusual bond with Dagon, the Prince of the Depths. Once per encounter, you can gaze at an opponent as a standard action and the victim must succeed at a Will save with a DC of 10 + your class level + your Wisdom modifier + 1d6. If the creature fails its saving throw it is struck with a terrible madness as it has shared its mind with that of almighty Dagon himself. This has the effect of a confusion spell and last for 10 + 1d10 rounds. After the effect ends, the creature becomes suffers from total amnesia for the time the confusion effect was active and is struck with a permanent Touch of Aquaphobia which can only be removed by heal, greater restoration, miracle or wish. If the victim passes its saving throw it is only slightly touched by the power of Dagon, but this is enough to leave it disturbed, making it permanently suffer a -1 penalty on all attack rolls against you. Though this is a mind-affecting effect, only creatures with no intelligence score are immune to this ability. Category:Prestige classes